


Come To Me My Angel

by Sister_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_winchesters/pseuds/Sister_winchesters
Summary: A day at the lake is a much needed vacation for the guys, and soon, a dare from Sam leads Dean and Cas to finally talk.





	Come To Me My Angel

"Cas, come on, we're going swimming" Dean mutters, Sam had decided they were all gonna take a day, and go swimming at the beach. Well, rather a lake. No idea why Sam had chosen today, but Dean would go along for the ride, just to watch them all, well... mostly the Angel.

Cas shakes his head, "I'm not going" he groaned, glaring. Dean raised a brow, "um, if I have to go, you're going" he stated. He glanced at the angel, shaking his head softly. 

"I don't want to go, Dean, the last time I walked into the water, was when I let the leviathans out, I'm not going into the water," the angel stated, glaring at Dean. 

"Dude... Cas, c'mon please just come with us, the lakes not bad, the leviathans aren't here, they're all in purgatory, please come with us," he says. He hated begging people, but he would beg Cas, he wanted Cas to get over his fear of the water.

Cas looked up at Dean, groaning lightly, before he nodded, "fine.. only because of you Dean" he smiled. Dean felt his heart quicken at the words but nodded, "get your swimsuit, and meet us at the car" he says before quickly turning and walking to his room. 

~~ **At the Lake~~**

Dean glanced around the lake, shaking his head, thankful that no one else was there to stare at his angel. Um.. well, not his. And he wouldn't be his until he says something, but, knowing himself, he'd never say anything.

Sam laughed, shaking his head as he moved, laying his blanket down, and getting his book out. 

"Dude, seriously? You're not gonna get in.. in the... um" he stopped talking as Cas took the trench coat off, his eyes scan the Angel's body, biting his lip as the shirt underneath showed off the muscles Cas hides behind the trench coat. 

Sam laughs loudly, shaking his head, "dude, you're head over he--" "fuck off" he growled, taking his shirt off before he moved for the water. He shakes his head and walked for the boat dock, before walking in the water to get away from his brother, and the hot angel who was taking his shirt off. 

He swam far out to the lake, and just laid on his back, floating as he started thinking. There's no way he could tell Cas about his feelings, no bloody way, the angel wouldn't understand it. 

He glanced back at Cas who was just sitting in the shallower end, biting his lip gently he glanced the angel over, shaking his head of his thoughts quickly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

He swam over and stood near the angel, before sitting down. "Are you happy you came now? The waters nice and cool" he said. "Come deeper in the water now, please, the leviathans are gone, I swear," he promised the angel.

Cas shrugged, "it's nice," he says lightly. He moved deeper down, and froze, feeling something touch his leg, "Dean.." he says, "something touched my foot," he says. He looked back at Dean, raising a brow wondering why he hadn't moved to save him. 

Dean rolled his eyes, "it's just a fish, you're fine" he stated, watching the angel with a small smile. Cas nodded and stayed moving, sitting in the water. Dean wouldn't have saved him over something as stupid as a fish.

Sam had stayed out of the water, just wanting to be outside and read, but soon he sat the book down and watched his brother and the angel, "dude, just tell him, idiot" he muttered under his breath, watching the looks his brother would give him. He shakes his head before he packed his stuff, this was all just a plan to get those two out of the bunker so he could hang out with Eileen. He packed his stuff, and quickly left the two lovesick idiots behind, he moved and got in the car, driving away and back for the bunker. 

Dean heard the car and turned, groaning, "dammit Sammy" He groaned, looking down at his hands, he chewed at his cheek thinking as he watched Cas. He moved and started swimming trying to clear his head and figure out if he should say anything. So, he kept swimming, keeping his thoughts for himself.

After a while of swimming, or after his arms started to get tired, he went back and sat on the dock, watching Cas sit in the water, glad that he was actually in the water. 

Cas started freaking out, Dean glanced at him wondering what he was freaking out about but he figured it out. 

"Cas, you just have to stand up, it's not very deep," he mumbled, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. 

"Dean… why.." he started, biting his lip, "why do you not save me?" The angel asked him. 

Dean froze, glancing at the angel before he moved forward quickly. Now was his chance. 

He picked the angel up, shaking his head, "I am so sorry, Cas, I was an asshole. But I'm here okay" He says, "I will look after you for the rest of my life," he says. 

The angel grinned, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, looking up at him, his smile reaching his eyes, making Dean question what had just happened. 

"My hero" he grinned, before it clicked with Dean. "I hate you…" he muttered, setting him down quickly and moving away from him. 

"Dean, hey Sam made me alright, I'm sorry" he moved and caught Dean's arm, pulling him back. He wrapped his arms around him, looking up at him. "Sam dared me too, I knew about the lake day, and I know how to swim and stuff Dean. Sam told me how you felt." 

"He dared.. he dared you to drown?" He asked, "in a foot of water. Cas, you're like 5 foot 11, you can't drown in a foot of water!" He growled.

Cas shakes his head, "you just found out that I know you like me, and you're freaking out about me drowning, seriously?" He asked.

Dean groaned, "I'm gonna kill him…" he stated, he went on to say more, but felt a pair of lips brush against his, "maybe after I thank him.." he muttered.

He moved closer to Cas, pressing his lips to his with a smile, he kissed Cas gently, holding the Angel close to him before pulling away, he rested his forehead against Cas' staying still with his eyes closed.

"Yes, Cas… I like you, I'd be stupid not to, have you seen yourself? Or the pull between us, or is that just me" he says, "God I like you, and I know it's stupid because you're an angel and don't understand feelings, and all, but g-" 

"Shut up and kiss me again stupid," Cas says, making Dean pull away, looking down at his blue-eyed Angel, "did you just.. you just called me stupid," he says. 

Cas laughed and pulled Dean back down, kissing him again, deepening it once Dean started to kiss back. He pulled away once more, smiling softly, before he pulled away fully and jumped back into the water, swimming away, "I can swim, I'm awesome at it." He laughed. 

Dean laughed, throwing his head back before following Cas into the water, swimming after him. "Come back to me my angel" he grinned, finally happy to call him his angel. 


End file.
